After Class
by ZabimaruXZangetsu
Summary: KakashiXSasukeXNaruto cant get any better ; One Shot! disclaimer: we dont own naruto!


Kakashi walked in his classroom. He was early this morning, so he was surpirsed to see Naruto and Sasuke sitting in their seats. "Good morning boys," Kakashi said. He walked to his desk and sat down.

As soon as he sat down, his chair broke throwing him to the floor. Naruto was rolling on the floor laughing when Kakashi got up off of the floor. "You two are going to stay after school today to help me clean the room,"Kakashi said walking up to the boys.

When Naruto finally pulled himself together he said,"Sensei you are just too easy." Sasuke pulled Naruto into his lap. Everyone knew Naruto and Sasuke are and the sad thing is, they are the hottest guys in the school.

"Give me back the screws now," Kakashi said sternly. Sasuke gave Kakashi the screws, and he went back to his chair. He quickly fixed the chair and got out his favorite book.

He sat down and started to read. It was quiet until Sasuke started kissing Naruto. Kakashi ignored it for a little while, but when they started to moan he had had enough.

Kakashi got up and walked over to the boys. Sasuke was rubbing Naruto's erection through his pants while leaving bite marks on his neck. Kakashi coughed, but they did not stop.

After a few minutes of being ignored Kakashi picked Naruto up and off of Sasuke. He put up a good fight, but Kakashi was stronger. "That type of activity is not appropriate at school," Kakashi said.

"So you have your porn books. You probably get off on them when no one is here. That's what you were going to do when you came in here this early," Sasuke snapped.

"First of all, I don't get off on them. Second I was going to straighten up the room. And third I am your teacher and you will NOT speak to me like that," Kakashi said.

"What ever Kakashi-sensei," Sasuke growled. "Kakashi-sensei why are you so mean?" Naruto asked. Then the bell rang signalling the start of class.  
Everyone flooded in and took their seats.

A girl with blue hair and orange highlights and a girl with purple hair came in. The girl with blue hair walked up to Naruto and Sasuke. "Hi Cadie," Naruto said cheerfully. "Hey Naruto, hi Sasuke," Cadie said.

The girl with purple hair walked over to Gaara, Lee, Kankuro, and Kiba. "Hi guys," the girl said. "Hey Candice," Lee said happily. "Everyone take your seats," Kakashi said.

"Is everyone here?" He asked. "Sakura's not," Cadie said with a smile on her face. 'God I hate that bitch,' Cadie thought. "What is wrong with her?"  
Kakashi asked. "I don't know," She answered. "Okay well everyone get out a notebook," Kakashi said.

The day went by pretty fast, so before they knew it, it was time to go to lunch. Naruto and Sasuke got their lunch boxes and were about to leave when Kakashi said,"You two are not going to leave. You are going to stay and eat in here."

They both set down and sighed. Naruto got out his lunch box. It contained ramen. Sasuke rolled his eyes. Sasuke pulled out a sandwich. Kakashi just sat at his desk watching the two boys.

They all sat in silence until Naruto spilled his ramen. "Oh shit I am sorry Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said. He grabbed some paper towels that were laying around. He then started to clean up the ramen.

Sasuke bent down and started to help Naruto clean up the mess. Kakashi just sat in his chair and watched the two boys. Their asses were up in the air giving Kakashi an amazing view.

'I should probably bread Sasuke first,' Kakashi thought as he went to help them. He moved so he was behind Sasuke. He thrust his hips up into Sasuke.

Sasuke fell down into the mess and yelled,"What the fuck was that?" Kakashi smirked behind hi mask,"Sorry Sasuke-chan." "What is with the -chan?"  
Sasuke asked. "You know you're so sexy like that Sasuke-chan," Kakashi said not answering any of Sasuke's questions.

Naruto bent down to help Sasuke when Kakashi thrust his hips forward causing Naruto to fall onto Sasuke. "Kakashi-sensei, what was that for?" Naruto asked. "Sorry Naruto-chan," Kakashi said.

"Kakashi if you want us than just say so," Sasuke said. Kakashi pulled down his mask and said," I want to fuck you two so bad." He then kissed Naruto and Sasuke passionately. Kakashi pulled his mask back up and said," Lunch is almost over so get done and get in your seats."

They got in their seats not worrying about their clothes. The bell rang and everyone came back in. Cadie and Candice walked in with Kankuro, Kiba, Gaara, and Lee. Cadie noticed Sasuke and Naruto and walked over to them.

"What happened to you two?" She asked. "Nothing Naruto just spilled his food," Sasuke said. "Oh," Cadie said. She then took her seat beside Sasuke.

For the rest of the day Sasuke and Naruto kept getting glances from Kakashi. 'Does he really think I don't notice him?' Sasuke asked himself. When the bell rang Cadie got up and left the room along with Candice and the group.

When Sasuke and Naruto were the only ones left Sasuke asked," So are you going to rape us?" " You can't rape the willing,"Kakasi retorted. "Who said we were willing?" Sasuke asked. " You two know you want me," Kakashi said his eye curving upwards. Sasuke snorted and said," Oh you have no idea."

Kakashi walked over to Sasuke and Naruto then said," Why don't you let me in on how bad you want your sensei?" Sasuke and Naruto moaned when Kakashi said that in his sexy lust filled voice.

" We want you so damn bad. We want your big cock inside us. We want you to fuck us hard and deep. C'mon Kakashi-sensei, we have been bad kids.  
We need to be punished," Sasuke said.

Kakashi's already weeping cock twitched with anticipation. "You two do not know how long I have been waiting for this moment," Kakashi whispered.

" But I can't do this to you," Kakashi added. "Why not!" Naruto and Sasuke yelled. "Well Naruto I know you are not a virgin, but I am not sure about Sasuke,"  
Kakashi said sadly. Sasuke scoffed and said," Kakashi I lost my virginity when I was seven."

"What?! To who?" Kakashi asked dumbfounded. "Well my dad raped me first. Then Itachi was helping me and the next thing I remember is being tied to a bed and Itachi between my legs," Sasuke said like it was the most normal thing in the world. "Oh my god, I would have never thought they would rape you," Kakashi said.

"Um...Kakashi-sensei if we are not going to so this then please let me go to the bathroom to take care of this," Naruto pointed bulge in his pants for emphasis,"Cause it hurts."

"Fine, but hold on," Kakashi walked to the door and locked it then went back to the boys. "One more thing," Kakashi went back to his desk and pulled out some lube.

"Are you sure you want to do it here?" Kakashi asked walking up to his soon to be lovers. "Where else can we go?" Naruto asked. "I do have a house,  
I don't live at the school," Kakashi chuckled at Naruto.

"That's okay with me, I live by myself anyway," Naruto said. Sasuke just shook his head. Kakashi put the lube back, unlocked the door, and said," I will teleport us so we won't have to walk with boners."

"Okay," Naruto said happy he would not have to walk with a boner. Kakashi teleported them to his house. They were in the living room. "Ya know Kakashi I pictured your house would be messy," Naruto said.

Kakashi's living room was pretty clean there were only a few shirts laying around. "I am a civilized person Naru-chan," Kakashi said a little upset that Naruto thought he was a pig. "It is in the middle of my house and Naruto's house on the clean and dirty meter," Sasuke said.

"Oh so your house is very clean sasu-chan?" Kakashi asked. "Yeah when my parents were still alive they made me do everything," Sasuke explained.

"Kakashi, Sasuke I am getting impacient," Naruto said. Kakashi chuckled and said," Fine Naru-chan." Kakashi pulled off his mask and pulled Naruto into a kiss. He licked and sucked on Naruto's bottom lip asking for entrance.

Naruto quickly allowed him entrance. It was a battle for dominance, tounges were dancing and teeth were clashing like swords, but Kakashi quickly won. He eagerly explored Naruto's entrance. The need for air became mandatory after a few minutes, so they separated.

Naruto was left panting while Kakashi asked," How many times have you two had sex?" Sasuke thought for a moment then said," Well we have been together for a year and a half so probably around 200."

Kakashi felt himself get even harder thinking about his two students having sex so many time and asked," MM..Do you want to take this to my bedroom?"

Naruto and Sasuke shook their heads and followed Kakashi to his room. Kakashi's room was even better than his living room. There was only one thing in the floor and that was a small blue box. The bed was made also.

"Well," Kakashi started, but stopped when he saw Sasuke and naruto kissing, taking off each others clothes, and heading towards the bed. 'Oh man this is going to be good,' Kakashi thought. By the time they got to the bed they were already in only their boxers. Kakashi chuckled and started to rid himself of his clothing. When he was only in his boxers he walked over to the bed.

"You two need to be more patient," Kakashi said. Sasuke looked up and said," You were the one who turned us on. It is your fault." "Don't blame other's for your lack of patience," Kakashi said. Kakashi crawled on the bed. Sasuke watched Kakashi with lust in his eyes.

'Kakashi is so sexy! Oh my God what is he doing?' Sasuke thought. Kakashi had pulled down both Sasuke's and Naruto's boxers and was palming them. 'Hmm it has probably been a long time since Sasuke was fucked by anyone so I better go find some lube,' Kakashi thought getting up.

Naruto and Sasuke whimpered at the loss of friction. "It's okay I will come back I just need to go get something," Kakashi said. Naruto and Sasuke shrugged. Sasuke spit on his and and covered his member with it. He laid Naruto on his back and positioned himself at Naruto's entrance.

Sasuke then thrust all the way inside of Naruto. Naruto whimpered and then Kakashi came back. He saw that Sasuke was inside Naruto and said," Geez I went to go get some lube for Sasuke and you two did not wait for me."

"Ahh..s-sorry," Sasuke moaned," but if you are going to fuck me you did not need that. I like to be fucked raw." Kakashi felt himself harden even more.  
He thought he might explode. "Kakashiii please h-h-hurry and dooo whatever you ar-ar-are gooooing to dooo. I c-c-can't stannnd it when s-s-s-s-sasu dooes not moove," Naruto moaned out. Kakashi pulled off his boxer then got on the bed.

Kakashi leaned over Sasuke's back positioning himself at his entrance. Kakashi then thrust all the way to the hilt. Sasuke felt himself being ripped apart.  
"Ahhh s-soooo BIG!!! Feels so good," Sasuke panted.

"Move!" Naruto and Sasuke commanded at the same town. Kakashi and Sasuke pulled out then thrust back in. At firstt it started out slow, but when Kakashi hit Sasuke's sweet spot, Sasuke bucked his hips harder hitting Naruto's sweet spot.

Their thrusts became harder and faster as they all reached release. 'Oh my god Sasuke is so fast and hard! It feels like I can taste him in my mouth'  
Naruto thought. 'Oh Kami Kakashi is HUGE and he is going so fast and hard,' Sasuke thought. 'These two are really experienced! What has the world come to?' Kakashi thought.

Sasuke felt his orgasm coming so he grabbed Naruto's member and started pumping it in time with their thrusts. "Ahhhh Sasu Kashi," Naruto screamed out as he came. Naruto was now gripping Sasuke like a vice and a few thrust later he came inside Naruto.

Kakashi let Sasuke ride out his orgasm thrusting the whole time before giving into the tightness and came inside Sasuke. They all layed on Kakashi's bed panting. After they all caught their breaths Sasuke asked," So this is what you do After class?" Kakashi laughed and said," Yeah." And they all went to sleep snuggled in each other's arms.

KSNKSNKSNKSNKSNKSNKSNKSNKSNKSNKSNKSNKSNKSNKSNKSNKSN

Cadie: well peoples I know the sex was terrible but use your imagination please that is what it was made for.

Kakashi: yeah you did bad typing we even acted it out for you.

Cadie: Kakashi it is really hard to type as fast as you guys do it and while i am staring at you guys.

Sasuke: Kakashi stop being mean and give Cadie a break. She is still very young.

Naruto: Well please review it makes all of us happy and hope you enjoyed the story!!!! :D


End file.
